Sicorax Xplosion
by Jamiecole2
Summary: The 10th Doctor, Jack H. and Kim embark on Kim's first official adventure with the Doctor. I don't own the 10th Doctor or Jack H. They belong to the BBC.
Sicorax Splosion

Sabulaine was bored. She'd been stuck in the holding cell on the Sicorax flag ship since she showed up here to retrieve the Dark Ha Rune stones that BELONGED TO HER… How the heck they had got them from her in the first place was a mystery since she was a very good thief by profession. After all she was descended from the Goddess Jessileo, the Dragon/humanoid deity that had been worshipped by her people. Her people the Rendrune were extinct except for her…she was the last. She had no special abilities except for the soul reading eyes that were part and parcel of the line she was descended from.

There was a commotion going on in one of the other ships…This was a good thing because she was about to use this time to escape. She pulled out a hairpin from her hair. The Sicorax apparently didn't think a simple hair accessory would do anything to provide a captive with a means to implement a jail break. They were about to learn that she wasn't Lady Sabulaine the Shadow for nothing.

She inserted the hairpin into the locking mechanism and pressed what looked like a small gem on the pin. The pin emitted a small electrical charge that shorted out the mechanism. She started making her escape.

Meanwhile in another part of the ship that she was imprisoned on, an unwelcome visitor at least where the Sicorax were concerned was arriving. The TARDIS landed with it's characteristic 'thud' and the Doctor put on the 'brakes'

"Well here we are the Sicorax flagship. These guys can control people using the samples of their blood. Anyhow, Prime Minister Thatcher said that the Sicorax had threatened to destroy the earth with a weapon of unimaginable power…We'll just see about that." He turned to Kim. "Are you ready for your first step into the unknown?"

I looked at the Doctor; I admit I was a bit nervous being on a alien ship with no guarantee of survival. "Ready? Working on that, but I'm running on the hope that you two are going keep me in one piece."

Jack laughed at my reply and turned to the Doctor, "She's got you there Doctor, considering that she told me on the way here that she has no combat capabilities what-so-ever."

The Doctor turned and looked us both right in the eyes, "You don't always have to be a fighter to be special. All it takes is heart and the will to do what is necessary. Sometimes being a admin that does data entry can be a asset, as well as being a quick study." He flashed that winning smile again.

Jack came over and touched my shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I exited the TARDIS with the other two and looked around. "Ugh if their only color scheme is rust brown colored then I can see why they're so grumpy and want to destroy the earth."

We made our way down the corridors trying to find the control center to locate where the weapon. On their way towards the command center they literally ran into a woman who was pointedly running the other way…Or rather she ran into the Doctor…

"Oi…hey wait who are you? You don't look like you belong here." The Doctor said catching his bearings.

"Talk later, run now." The woman said running in the other direction.

"Doctor, what's that noise?" I asked hearing the noise coming from the direction the mysterious woman had come from.

Jack heard it to. "Doctor…" he said in a warning tone.

The Doctor finally replied with one word grabbing my hand, "Run!" he stated and we followed that woman down the other corridor. "They're going to see the TARDIS and start looking for us too. I lost a hand to them once. I don't think they've quite forgiven me for killing their leader even though he had it coming."

"In here…" we heard as we ran past a side corridor. "Hurry! In here." It was the mysterious woman and she herded us into the small room she'd found and shut the door in a hurry.

We caught our breath inside the room and the Doctor turned to the mysterious woman. "Wellll, now isn't this a surprise. You're a Rendrune aren't you? I didn't think there was any of that race left. I thought that they'd all been killed during the Time War."

"I was lucky; I was off world when it happened. Lady Sabulaine at your service Doctor, pleased to make your acquaintance. But how could you tell my race? No one remembers us anymore."

"The eyes, all Rendrunes have eyes that can seem to see into a person's soul. It was a gift from their Goddess Jessileo. You couldn't lie to them. It was impossible."

Jack's eyes widened in astonishment, "There's a Thief that's wanted galaxy wide named Sabulaine, Sabulaine the Shadow. When I was a time agent we heard all about her accomplishments."

"I didn't know I was so well known. Yes, I'm that Sabulaine, and right now the Sicorax have something that belongs to me. I don't know how they got past me to take them though. I had just heisted some very valuable Dark Ha Rune stones to sell on the market for money. Apparently they were able to find out about it and the stone's power to focus energy. Long story short, they took them and I got thrown into one of their holding cells. If it hadn't been for the distraction in the neighboring ship, I wouldn't have been able to break out of my cell."

"Dark Ha Rune stones were what you said? Those stones are not only capable of focusing energy; they can focus it into a calculated beam which can destroy any intended target. With the right additions they can make that beam strike the Earth all at once, destroying it."

"Exactly, I need to get those stones back from them to stop them. I like making money but not at the expense of a whole world, my world was already lost after all. So who are your companion's Doctor? Don't be shocked Doctor, you know everyone knows about you."

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." Jack said without needing an introduction by the Doctor.

"I'm Kim…" I said from where I stood. "I'm just along for the ride, though I have to say it's been quite interesting so far."

"Indeed it has Kim." Said the Doctor confidently, he turned to Sabulaine, "Do you know where this weapon is?"

"Yes, I was just on my way there when I ran into you lot. I think the guards have run past us now but you can guarantee they'll be waiting where the weapon is." Sabulaine turned towards the door, "We can get there, but we're going to have to go a slightly different way than planned. You'll have to trust me and follow me. You'd be able to get back to the TARDIS in time."

"What do you mean 'Get back to the TARDIS in time?" I asked not liking the sound of it.

"I'm sorry I've said too much, let's move." She replied as she led us down more corridors.

We ran down the corridors and I managed to match her pace coming along side of her, "What aren't you telling them. It sounds like you're planning to die here."

"I'm the last of my kind and your world is at stake, what do you think? I looked at the schematics for the machine, there's no way those stones can be removed without setting off an explosion. So they need to be overloaded. There will still be an explosion, but a slightly more controlled one."

"And you expect us to run back to the TARDIS from where we're going? We couldn't make it in time."

"You will, I will make sure of it. Trust me." And she said no more as we ran into the room where the Sicorax stood waiting.

"Um, I don't think they're happy to see us Doctor." I said overstating the obvious.

"Quite right, Jack would you mind?" he turned to Jack who had already anticipated his request and pulled out his guns.

"On it Doctor." Jack fired his guns hitting a few conduits causing a distraction of steam.

By this time, I'd already known that Sabulaine had been moving off from us and going towards the console to start the overload. She couldn't let the Doctor know, but he spotted her moments later fiddling with the consoles. He ran over to her as I turned to Jack, "She intends to Die here Jack. The last of her kind and you already told her she'll be remembered. She's happy with that. But you know what the Doctor's going to try to do. You'll have to be ready when he tries."

"I'm going to have to knock him unconscious aren't I?" Jack said looking at me in all seriousness. "How do you know she's going to die here?"

"You guys can't pick up on subtle wording can you? Good thing I read sci-fi and fantasy books then in my free time. There's lots of subtle wording in there." Kim looked where the Doctor was helping her start the overload with his sonic screwdriver. "She can start the overload with the Doctor's help, but to destroy the weapon, one person will have to stay behind. Neither of us can fly the TARDIS, so we need him alive. I'm pretty sure Sabulaine knows all of this. They're coming this way…it's almost time…" I finished turning towards the pair coming towards us, currently locked in argument.

"DOCTOR, you can't stay here. Those two need you." Sabulaine said in exasperation.

"I can't let you just sacrifice yourself like this, I'm going to do it." The Doctor replied just as heatedly.

"Do you expect either of them to drive the TARDIS without you there? Even if they knew any of the controls, even the oldest of races knows only a Time Lord can truly drive it."

"Oi." I said in exasperation. I cast a look at Jack and he nodded. "Hey Doctor!" I shouted trying to break through the argument. My voice carries quite well, always has, always will.

"WHAT?" he said turning towards me in that moment that Jack slipped up beside him.

"Sorry Doctor…" I said as Jack punched him unconscious.

"Thank you Kim. I'll get you all back to the TARDIS now, but not before I do this…" she knelt down and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. "I've always wanted to do that. I've seen wanted posters up for him too around the galaxy. He's hot."

Sabulaine looked at us and we started to glow. Next thing I knew was the fact that we were right in front of the TARDIS. "Quick, get him inside. This place is going to blow soon." We dragged the Doctor inside and shut the door just as the chain reaction started the explosions. Fortunately, he picked that time to wake up.

"What? WHAT? WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" He got up and ran to the console hearing the explosions and starting the TARDIS effect. "No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOO." He knew that Sabulaine was left behind on the ship. It was too late to save her because the explosions were so violent. He looked at me and he saw the expression on my face. "YOU KNEW, you knew she was planning to die and didn't tell me! I could have done something! How did you know?"

"As I told Jack earlier, you guys don't know how to pick up on subtle phrasing in a statement. I read so many sci-fi and fantasy books in my spare time that I know how to hear it. She's the last of her race and thanks to Jack she knows she is remembered. She'll die happy. As to how we got here, I think some of her ancient bloodline seeped through. She told me that she was a direct descendant of the Goddess Jessileo. She told me that she did inherit the ability to teleport, but since it's so far down the line she told me she could only use it once to teleport a small party or herself before it wouldn't work anymore. She's never used it in her life, until now. She had no problem using it now to save lives."

"Doctor we need to get out of here now, the whole ship is going." Jack said in alarm from his side of the console.

"ALONS~Y!" the Doctor cried in defiance.

He couldn't see it but I did. Sabulaine sent me her last thoughts as she initiated the final sequence for the overload. "I'm happy, I'm truly happy. I got to meet the Doctor before I died. I've lived a full life as a thief, and now I'm saving the world. It's a happy ending." I saw Sabulaine smile in that one instant before she was consumed by flames. I was trying not to cry but two tears slipped out. I don't tend to show emotions a lot thanks to my heritage. Anyone in the 'Far East' countries nationality wise sometimes have harder times showing emotions than most, but they feel just the same.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked me and Jack also looked my way as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She was happy you know in the end. She sent me her final thoughts. She's happy. I'm not telepathic or anything but apparently I didn't need to be to receive them."

"She died a Hero." Jack said nodding. "So where to next Doctor?"

"For you Torchwood, for Kim, well Kim what do you think?" The Doctor turned to me.

"Where ever the wind takes us, Doctor. I can stand to travel with you a little longer." I smiled.

"Then we're off!"

I smiled and thought to myself, "The journey continues."

The End

Author's note: I don't know how long my creative streak will last but this story was aided in part by my friend Jessi. Jessi was the creator of the Character Sabulaine whom I incorporated into this story. I couldn't have done it without her. I don't own the 10th Doctor or Jack Harkness, the characters and the series they are from belong to the BBC. Please feel free to comment.


End file.
